


The Not So Great Day

by maipigen



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Major Character Injury, Sorry Not Sorry, shifting pov's, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maipigen/pseuds/maipigen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Not So Great Day at Brooklyn Nine-Nine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Not So Great Day

**Author's Note:**

> First ever BB99 and I'm not sure I've captured all of the voices of these amazing characters so please be nice and give constructive critisim --- I know there are grammar issues, but I'm not from an English Speaking country, so that's bound to happen.  
> I love this show and will probably return to this if this is well-received. There are no pairing in this as of right now, sorry, but who knows, maybe I'll return and change that.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy and if you'd be so kind as to comment what you thought, I'd appreciate it.   
> Peace

**The Not So Great Day**

It had not been a great day for Jake, he could admit to that. First thing in the morning, his alarms hadn’t gone off resulting in yet another lecture from Captain Holt about his irresponsible ways. Sergeant Jeffords had gone off on him when the paperwork he’d sort of finished the day before hadn’t been filed correctly. As if it wasn’t a known fact by know that paperwork was his greatest enemy. Amy had gone off on him when his paperwork forced them to team up again to try and catch their newest perp.

Rosa had told him to go away and never come back when he’d accidentally bumped in to her in an attempt to help her with her witness and made her spill her coffee on her notes. Gina had declared him an enemy of Gina-Land since Holt’s annoyance had transferred on to her – since her playing Cwazy Cupcakes in front of the barely recovering Captain had absolutely nothing to do with _that_ …

Even Boyle had been a little miffed, which kinda translated into seething rage in anyone else, just because Jake had eaten his pricey lunch-a-ma-thingie that no one but Boyle could pronounce. Apparently, the food enthusiast had been looking forward to it all week and no amount of promises of replacing it had worked.

Hitchcock and Scully hadn’t been mad at him, but decided to avoid him because everyone else was. It was the only hint of a bright spot during the entire morning.

So…to recap, it had not been a great day.

In the car later, Amy still wasn’t speaking to him and while Jake respected that, he was exhausted. He’d been up late into the night trying to figure out how this perp of theirs kept avoiding them. Also, he’d been sick with a pretty bad cold for weeks now, but couldn’t seem to shake it and colds never brought happy times with them at all.

That didn’t matter though; Jake decided and straightened up as Amy suddenly burst into movement. They had a perp to catch and then he’d buy a round at the bar after work and everyone would get off his back and he could go home and sleep off the rest of his persistent cold.

Jake Peralta was a lot of things. Devilishly handsome for one thing, ‘cause there was just no denying that after all. He was not that great with money. He sucked at doing his paperwork on time. He had abandonment issues like nobody’s business and was proud of it. He loved his friends and chosen family even when they didn’t exactly return the sentiment. He was a _great_ Detective; he was awesome at thinking on his feet. He was pretty damn amazing if he said so himself.

But…for all of that, Jake was above all human and the fact remained that humans were mortal, had limitations and were unpredictable. Meaning that when Amy Santiago and he were running after the stupid perp they’d almost caught three times that week alone, Jake didn’t expect for their target to pull out a gun and aim at Amy. She was ahead of him because she was a _seriously_ fast runner.

The perp only managed to get two shots fired before Jake had somehow managed to push Amy out of harm’s way and tackle the other man ferociously. Amy pushed him away and quickly handcuffed the now attempted murderer and read him his rights in a shocked tone of voice.

Jake figured she was just too relieved to be safe that her thanks were delayed. He decided to sit down, he was very winded. In fact, he was way too winded given that he’d totally started going to the gym regularly and could now run a lot more than before…sort of, at least he’d stopped passing out as often as he used to.

Speaking of passing out, several black spots were beginning to cloud his vision and in the next moment the mystery as to why was solved when his hands that had gone to his chest to help massage the breath back into it came back covered in red.

“Oh,” Jake gurgled, already knowing what was wrong but not willing to accept it quite yet. He swallowed down a lump in his throat that tasted a lot like blood and then the adrenaline that had helped him save not only Amy, but several innocent bystanders, vanished as quickly as it had arrived. Pain poured over him in wave after wave of pure agony and Jake’s last thought before blacking out was that that day just kept on sucking monkey balls.

**0o0o0**

It had not been a great day for Amy; she would be the first one to admit it.

Firstly, everyone had gotten held up at the morning briefing because Jake was late yet again, and she hadn’t slept all that much during the week as her every thought was occupied with her newest case. Then it got worse when the Sergeant had blown up over Jake’s poor excuse for paperwork and the whole thing snowballed into her actually refusing to speak with the cocky detective for a while as he didn’t seem the least bit apologetic.

Paperwork was _essential_ and it was about time that Jake Peralta realized that.

Of course, the Sergeant shared her opinion and doomed her to another full shift with the blabbermouth as they were assigned the task of locating their fugitive perp yet again. Jake was annoyingly chipper and seemed not at all bothered by her ignoring him, which only spurred Amy on further. She pushed down the part of her that wanted to know why, beneath all of the cocky self-assurance, her friend looked like death warmed over.

He was in the middle of another pointless tale that kept drawing her in and reminding her just why she liked him so much when Amy’s eyes noticed a familiar face in the lunch crowd on the street and jumped out of the car to pursue. This time he wouldn’t get away!

Amy was so caught up in her chase that she made a rookie mistake of not drawing her weapon and it nearly cost her everything. She had barely comprehended the way the perp suddenly turned around and pointed a gun at her, actually firing a couple of shots when Jake barreled into her side and knocked her painfully on to the asphalt.

The fresh stinging pain in her hands that had taken most of her weight was a fresh reminder why she was so annoyed with her childish partner. He was so obsessed with making things look cool that he hadn’t even spared her a look before jumping onto the perp and holding him down.

Irritated by everything, most of all Jake, Amy returned the favor and pushed him off to finish arresting the perp and handcuffing him. She ignored the facts that he had saved her life and that she was acting just as childishly as Jake was and focused back on her newest arrest.

The man was cursing up a storm, but Amy was busy trying to locate the origin of the fresh blood spatter on his clothing; she didn’t want him to croak on the way back to the Precinct after all. To her surprise there was no wound to find on the still cursing man and she had a dawning feeling of foreboding that refused to be born into reality. She checked the man over one more time, trying to ignore her gut feeling.

“No…” She whispered firmly and finally turned to look over to where she had pushed Jake minutes earlier. The whisper turned into a choked off scream at the sight of the bleeding man that was lying unconscious (he was _not_ dead!) on the pavement mere feet from her.

“Nononono!”

People were beginning to crowd around them now that the danger had passed and Amy reacted without thinking. With one brutal punch, she knocked the perp out to prevent him from escaping again and ran over to Jake. She was screaming for someone to call an ambulance. He was like a boneless doll as she gripped his upper body and then she immediately tried to staunch the massive blood flow from his chest. _Oh my God. Oh my God, please be okay. Please, please, Jake_ please!

“JAKE!”

**0o0o0**

Back at the Nine Nine, the gang was going on as usual. Gina had schooled Captain Holt in just why it was a bad idea to let his bad mood affect everyone and most importantly _her_. The Captain was back to his normal expressive self, his left eyebrow even lifted a fraction at the sight of the clueless duo of Hitchcock and Scully who were for some unfathomable reason shaving each other’s armpits.

Rosa was in a forgiving mood again at the sight of the several stacks of notepads that she’d found on her desk after finally finishing up with her witness after Peralta’s interference. Secretly, she planned on buying him a beer later and ignoring the whole thing back into normal and she knew that Jake was counting on that as well now that his peace offering had cheered her up.

Boyle was trying to organize a gigantic _‘I’m sorry, Jake’_ campaign with a lot of food and beverages involved. A few banners and some streamers were laid out on his desk as he prepared diligently. His bad mood having evaporated the moment he’d snapped at Jake earlier in the morning only to be taken over by guilt when he hadn’t spoken to his best friend before him and Amy left.

The Sergeant was also vastly cheered up after a brief talk with his wife that reminded him that although irresponsible and immature in some aspects, Jake really was a good friend of his and deserved better than his anger over something he had known was going to happen in the first place.

Terry respected honesty in terms of admitting to one’s own faults.

They all stood around Boyle’s desk, even Captain Holt, who broke Boyle’s heart by refusing to participate in any kind of apology serenade. He was going to allow the banners to be hung up after the day shift ended, he’d really indulged in enough tomfoolery already.

The elevator dinged and as the doors opened and Amy walked out into the bullpen with her newest arrest by her side, everyone quieted down at the sight of her.

Amy Santiago; the Queen of Immaculate was _covered_ in blood. Dried spatters had turned her dark hair a muddy brown and she looked like she was in shock. Her eyes wide and glazed over. The puffiness around her lids spoke of her having cried recently before the numbness of shock had overtaken her.

“A-Amy?”

The female detective didn’t respond to Boyle’s hesitant voice. She walked as if in a daze to the holding-cell and unceremoniously pushed her perp inside. Only then did she turn toward them and walked back to her desk and sat down as if in a continuous stupor.

Captain Holt paled a second before Gina spoke and shattered everyone’s world into pieces.

“Where’s Jake?”

**0o0o0**

**Author's Note:**

> Those waiting for my next chapter to Darcy Maria Lewis-Stark, I'm working on it, but I've hit a tiny roadblock in terms of inspiration and how to get it to where I want it without rushing it. Still working on it though and will update as soon as I'm able.   
> Thanks


End file.
